Birds of a feather
by chloemcg
Summary: When a Macaw, known as the Trickster, takes Carlos, Jasmine, Bobby, Savannah, Ivanna and the rest of our heroes to a maze-like prison dimension, The Rio de janeiro heroes must find a way to break free of the Trickster's grasp on them. Can they do it? Read and find out! (Sequel to 'Carlos and Jasmine sitting in a tree').
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Rio but I do own the bad guy, Ivanna, Myself, Grace the Crimson Macaw and Munro the Bulldog while Rapper the Red Macaw, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw and Ricardo the Black Hawk belong to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Jasmine and Carlos were nuzzling each other lovingly in their silent slumber as they remained perched upon a tree where they had their very first date and Carlos had admitted his feelings towards her. The two had danced together and watched the fireworks upon the horizon and then they both fell asleep within each others embrace. The two birds felt so happy that they were finally together after these long years.

But, a few miles away, a clocked bird cracked a smile on his dark grey beak as he eyed the two love birds. He licked his lips as he said with a huge evil present in his voice "Finally, After all my searching, I have found the two that shall make my life complete."

With that, the bird began to fly towards the opposite direction to continue planning this a little further.

Carlos continued to sleep as he began to thrash about and seethe and stutter while he dreamed of something he was increasingly concerned about.

**-Carlos' dream-**

A marvelous tune played as Carlos was perched upon a branch as he waited for his coming bride with his dad and Blu and Jewel with Rico acting as the priest. All the birds had gathered for the union of himself and Jasmine as they all awaited for the bride to reveal herself. Carlos was very nervous as he picked at the flower which sat on the right side of his chest. He soon saw Jasmine, wearing a beautiful flower crown, flying a little off the ground as she slowly made her way to the branch next to her partner. As the sunlight shone around her, it made her look angelic to Carlos and he couldn't help but let out a love struck moan and he felt all his nervousness wash away.

As Jasmine flew beside Carlos, Rico cleared his throat that grabbed everyone attention "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jasmine Grecianna Gunderson and Carlos the Toucan." Everyone had now began looking at Rico and the Black hawk again cleared his throat "Now before we all begin the vows, I would like to say. Anyone who has any objections for these two not to be mates than please say so!"

After a moment of silence, a voice cut through the air like a knife and it made everyone duck their heads and cringe "_I object..." _the voice sounded serpent like and it sounded vicious and venomous. Carlos held Jasmine close to her but only to find that her eyes were now glowing green and razor sharp teeth were sticking out from the bottom of her beak as acid dripped from the ivory tips.

The Toucan held out a concerned wing to his mate to be but suddenly, his dad stood out in front of him but he suddenly looked down to find that he was beginning to disintegrate as black smoke surrounded his body. Carlos gasped as a now monstrous Jasmine gripped on tightly to Carlos' wings and suddenly, she too began to disintegrate and she screamed just before completely vanishing.

"JAZZ!?" Yelled Carlos in alarm as she vanished and he looked around only to find that everyone else began to turn to dust. He was truly shocked as he felt his heart pound inside his chest and his breathing become a wheezing. He couldn't breathe anymore!

The half bred toucan tried to calm himself down as he panicked and ran around in a circle, trying to find a logical answer to this but he found himself looking into a blood-shot, red eye and he suddenly screamed.

**-Reality-**

Carlos shot up as he screamed a little before he looked around in alarm but he found that he was no longer in the Jungle of Rio but he was instead in a room. A very dark room which was accompanied by the sounds of 'drip, drip, drip, drip' and there was no door or anything. "Ja-Jasmine!?" called out Carlos but to his relief he heard someone answer him.

"Car!? Carlos is that you?" asked the very familiar voice and Carlos flew to the wall to his right and put the right side of his head against it so he could hear his girlfriend. "Jasmine! I'm glad you're alright!" he exclaimed in a relieved shout so she could hear him. Jasmine called out to her Toucan boyfriend "Do y'know where we are, Carlos?"

The Keel-billed/Toco Toucan replied sadly as a frown appeared on his beak "No..." then he asked Jasmine "Jasmine, do ya see any doors where ya are?"

The female Blue Macaw replied rather solemnly "Yeah. I can see one but I tried opening it but it's locked!" that settled it. Carlos was going to get Jasmine out of there one way or another! He was about to say something but he suddenly heard an unknown voice which held a British accent "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait until _he _comes to free you lot."

Carlos looked behind him to see a pair of greeny-blue irises which were hidden in the shadows and then she came forward and revealed her identity. She was a Macaw with blonde feathers and her 'hair' was slightly flattened behind her head and she had wore a dark purple cloak and she had a very nice grey beak. She also seemed to have been 15 years of age.

"Hiya." Greeted the blonde Macaw kindly as she walked towards Carlos. She stopped walking once she was about a meter in front of the Toucan before she held a friendly talon in front of her so Carlos could shake it. Carlos accepted the Macaw's talon shake before the female greeted "I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you."

Carlos smiled a little and shook Chloe's talon "Carlos and its a pleasure to meet ya too, Chloe."

Jasmine was suddenly pushed into the room and Carlos happily flew to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly in his ebony wings. Chloe however wasn't amused as she glared at the pair dryly "You two finished?"

Jasmine arched an eye ridge at the Blonde Macaw in confusion and Carlos told the female Adolescent Blue Macaw "Don't cha worry. She's a friend of mine."

But before any introductions could be made, a figure entered in a puff of smoke and said in a deep, evil voice "Hello, birdies."

With that, the three birds looked at the one who spoke and saw a hooded Macaw standing upon a nearby perch and he smiled cruelly "You may call me the Trickster and I shall be _YOU'RE _DOOM!" he then broke into maniacal laughter and the three birds stared at the crazy Macaw in horror as they feared the worst of never returning home.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I added myself, Chloemcg, in this story because I thought that if Arlene the Scarlet Macaw, Rapper the Red Macaw and Ricardo the Black hawk had their own avatars then why shouldn't I have one? Do you like my story so far?**

**Reviews would be nice and appreciated. This is the sequel of 'Carlos and Jasmine sitting in a tree'.**

**-Chloemcg out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Bobby and Manuel were flying through the forest freely as they swooped through the leaves of palm trees and flew by many hollows and they were all going to fetch their member, Ivanna the bird/Chameleon.

Together, Bobby, Manuel and Ivanna were the Flying free riders group and they always were on wing to help the needy, even if they did a job as small as cleaning up the Samba club downtown but they didn't ask for any reward.

When the two birds made it to Ivanna's hollow, the adsolent green Sparrow flew out to meet the boys and she smiled kindly "Hiya, guys. What're we gonna do today?"

Bobby smiled "Today I was thinking on helping Aunt Arlene move into her new hollow, what do you guys think?"

Ivanna smiled and gave the adult Blue Macaw a wings up, a bird parody of a thumbs up, and agreed whole heartily "I like that plan!"

Manuel smiled and folded his wings whilst in mid air "I like it also, Bobby."

Bobby smiled very widely before announcing "C'mon! Lets go!" And with that, the three flew off into the direction of Arlene the Scarlet Macaw's new hollow but as they were flying, Ivanna couldn't help but ask something "So how did you're get together with you're mom work out?"

Bobby cringed. He desperately wanted to avoid this subject! Even remembering it sent chills down his spine and it wasn't a good chill either. "I threw up 3 times last night and had to wake up Tulio to let 'em know that I was sick." Replied Bobby dryly as he flew quickly ahead to avoid Ivanna, who just sent him a confused glance.

Bobby seemed so bothered by this subject but he also seemed bothered by something else but whatever it was, Ivanna couldn't place her wingtip on it. As she was about to speak, Ivanna saw Arlene the Scarlet Macaw, along with Rico and Rapper, carrying some leaves carrying some objects.

This must have been the place. They flew up to Arlene and the Scarlet Macaw greeted warmly "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Aunty Arlene." greeted Manuel and Bobby at the exact same time sheepishly as they, and Ivanna, perched themselves down on a nearby branch so they could quickly catch up with Arlene before they got down to work.

"So how have you guys been?" Asked Arlene with an expecting smile as she stared at the 3 adsolent birds with anticipation. Bobby was the first to speak "We're fine thanks for asking."

Rico, who was pushing and shoving some miniature furniture inside the new hollow's hole, grumbled as he was pushing a miniature couch inside the hollow entrance "Ugh! Did ya have a good time with ya mom, Bobster?"

Bobby's face and feathers paled until they were practically a periwinkle blue and he almost fainted on sight but luckily, Manuel came to his rescue and caught him and then the half bred Toucan asked Rico "Can we please not mention it, please?"

Rico stopped shoving and nodded before making a zipping motion across his beak, signalling that his beak was sealed before Arlene quickly changed the subject. "So, did Jasmine and Carlos have a good date?"

It was then that Bobby scratched his chin with a wing tip. Actually, Jasmine hadn't come home yet and it was already 8 in the morning. This was concerning. Bobby looked to Manuel with a shrug of the wings "Jasmine didn't come home yet."

Manuel looked back at Bobby and also shrugged "Neither did Carlos."

Rapper mused in deep thought before suggesting "Do ya'll think that they have been kidnapped?"

Ivanna gasped in fear "Oh, I hope not!" She hated a kidnapping and if there even was one taking place, she would blend into the background and hide. She _hated _mean birdies.

Bobby then had an idea and suggested "Hey, why don't I go gather some birds we know and we can have ourselves a search party?"

"Now _that _sounds like an idea!" Exclaimed Manuel determinedly as he cracked his wingtips and shaped his right wing into a ball with his left.

Rico smiled before he cracked his back back into place. "Whoo! Finally I'm free!" Hollered the black hawk in rejoice as he began to do a victory shuffle "Uh-huh, whose ya man? It's-a Rico!"

"Ah hem!" Arlene cleared her throat in order to stop the Black hawk from embarrassing himself further. Rico looked around to see loads of birds had gathered around in these 3 seconds and were looking at him strangely as if he had announced he was going to jump off a cliff.

"Uhhh...And this hawk is gonna fly away now." Announced Rico before he flew away at the speed of light, a few black feathers being left behind as he made his escape and Rapper threw his wing up into the air and declared "Alright, mi amigos, lets do this thing!" and with that, the birds flew off to go and gather their friends and hopefully find Jasmine and Carlos but hopefully, they won't be too late to rescue them.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry this chapter was short again. I just was in a hurry. Forgive me and I would like to recommend two of my other fanfic's quickly. First one is a Sonic, or Silver, the hedgehog story which only got one review named Quest of the Crystal Pendents and the other is a TMNT fanfic named Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and the four Princes. That one done so much better on the review front. **

**Now, if your a lover of either Sonic or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles then you may look at them, just don't forget to review them if you do like them. **

**I thought I'd show you what the FFR group were like when they were older (Look at the Christmas story first) and just so you know, Bobby was in fact out with Jewel in C.A.J.S.I.A.T (you do the math). **

**Anyways, we might see some romance between Ivanna and Bobby and who knows, Savannah might also get her Prince Charming in this. What do you guys think? **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I might take awhile updating because I need to plan this out.**

**-Chloemcg signing out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

"...Carlos?" A heavenly, feminine voice said in a somewhat echo as Carlos' world was completely black and he was so sore from what had happened over the past few hours. "Carlos?...Hello?" The voice asked again and Carlos groaned from the slight discomfort he was in.

"WAKE UP, PLEASE!" A voice boomed in his ear hole, making Carlos yelp in alarm and lift his head with his eyes as wide as saucers and his beak slightly agape.

After looking around, Carlos saw both Jasmine and Chloe standing over him and the blonde feathered Macaw greeted warmly "Good morning, sunshine."

And with that said, Chloe wandered off with a satisfied grin on her beak while humming a merry little tune and Jasmine watched her leave with an odd look before she focused on her boyfriend.

"Carlos, are you ok?" Asked Jasmine as she sat down next to him and wrapped her azure blue wings around him and Carlos replied "Admittedly...A little sore but other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh you poor bird." Cooed Jasmine as he hugged Carlos in relief and also fright. As Carlos hugged her back, a look of horror became prominent on his facial features on his banana-like beak.

"I...I miss home!" Cried Jasmine as she sobbed while resting her head on the half bred Toucan's shoulder and Carlos stroked her back soothingly while hushing her gently and then Carlos suggested while gently picking Jasmine up in his wings, giving she was very fragile, and placed her down on a nearby makeshift nest before he pulled a nearby piece of cloth and draped it over her back to keep her warm.

"Try to get some rest, Jazz. We'll need all our strength if we're gonna get outta here." Said Carlos in a determined whisper as he passionately kissed her wing with a kind smile.

Carlos adored Jasmine with all his heart and he would even die to keep her safe. If something bad happened to the female blue macaw then the keel-billed/Toco Toucan would go nuts.

"Thank you, Car. You are the kindest bird ever." Said Jasmine tiredly before she ducked her head and curled up before she quickly fell fast asleep.

Carlos watched her as she slept as he thought she looked sweet and as the moonlight shone over her beautiful silhouette, it made her look like an angel. Carlos then sighed sadly. Why did that bird, the Trickster, want her?! He was the one who should have been captured, not her!

It didn't take too long but Chloe got out some apple and began chewing it before she asked him "What're you planning, Carlos?"

"Hmmmm..." Mused Carlos as he looked out of the bars and to the open moon in deep thought. He didn't know what he was going to do here and now but he knew two things. He wasn't going to rest until Jasmine was free and he was going to get everyone here free.

He peaked over his shoulder at a peacefully sleeping Jasmine before looking back up at the moon. "C'mon guys. Please rescue us." Pleaded Carlos as he looked up at the moon once again.

* * *

**I apologise for the bad, short chapter. I just don't have anything else in my mind right now but when I write the next chapter, I'll make it a bit more cheerful. **

**I'll just answer**** some things from previous reviews. **

**Ricardo the Black Hawk: Yeah, I liked writing that bit where Rico utterly embarrassed himself. Have you looked at my other stories yet because you are welcome to if you haven't. Sorry if I keep advertising some of my stories on reviews. I just love reviews. **

**Rapper the Red Macaw: Im glad you like my stories and I don't really like Tolcic Spirit, either. Especially because of the hurtful thing he said to me. I also awnsered your poll. Like Ricardo, you are also welcome to look at my non-Rio stories if you wanted to but if you do want to then please Review. Thanks. ****I'm also sorry your visit to Britain didn't go well and people were mean to you. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks for letting me borrow Arlene because I love her character! She's so feisty and adventurous and it inspires me a bit! :) I would also like to say that I'm glad you like my stories.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, I have looked at and reviewed the last chapter of your story and I think it's great! Thanks for liking it. **

**But I have a question for all of you. Do you think there should be some buried treasure involved? And what do you think in detail of the romance between Carlos and Jasmine? **

**All I have to say.**

**See you! **

**-Chloemcg.**


	4. Author's note

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry but this is not an actual chapter. I just want to say a few things. First, I am thinking of what might happen in the next chapter but I don't have any other ideas. If anyone can help and if you have suggestions, they would totally be welcome. **

**Also, we recently lost our family dog due to an illness so that's another reason why I have not been reviewing this story often. Please forgive me. So I will try and update as soon as I can and I hope you can all bear with me. **

**I would appreciate it. **

**Thank you very much.**

**-Chloemcg **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

It had been over 3 hours and Carlos had awoken to the sound of munching yet again and he cracked open an eye. He saw a blonde feathered figure standing over him with an expecting look. Carlos did not know what to expect. He gingerly rubbed his temples before Chloe asked with concern "Are you alright, Carlos?" She sat herself beside him "You seem troubled."

"Nah. It's fine, Chlo. It really is." Lied Carlos but Chloe arched an eye ridge, silently signalling that she wasn't buying it before Carlos sighed in defeat. He knew that nothing could get past Chloe so he admitted "Fine. I'm just a little scared is all."

"What of?" Urged Chloe with a small smirk on her beak as she winked a bluish-green irise at the half breed Toucan who winced. He found the blonde feathered Macaw somewhat creepy in a way but she was actually kind of polite so he couldn't just leave her hanging "I'm scared of what will become of Jasmine. She's so fragile and I would never want her to get hurt because of my mistake." Admitted Carlos with a sigh.

Chloe nodded in understanding. She too was captured and she hung her head shamefully and sighed heavily. She never wanted to live like this and often tried to thwart Trickster's plans and dumb game maze-thingys. "I know how you feel, dude. I feel a lot homesick as well." Chloe admitted sadly "My family probably miss me."

Carlos pointed to himself "Same here." Carlos felt so sad for his girlfriend and wished he could get her out of here so she could be happy again. He hated it when Jasmine was sad and it broke his heart into tiny pieces to watch her cry.

The two birds watched as Jasmine slept peacefully in the next, her head tucked in her cerulean wings and Chloe started a conversation off "I used to be a pet for a little family back in England and I was treasured there until the Trickster used things I liked to lure me away and I've been lost ever since. So here I am." Chloe felt tears form in her eyes and she wiped them sadly away before she looked at Carlos "I'm sorry if I'm different then other birds but I just have been in here for so long that I forgotten my manners."

Carlos gently patted the worried Macaw on the back and smiled gently at her "Hey, just because yer different doesn't mean yer an idiot." The half breed toucan stood up and began to tell her as he flew a little in circles around the cage "But if everyone were the same the world would be boring!"

Chloe quickly shushed Carlos and pointed to a still sleeping Jasmine and Carlos flew down beside the sleeping female Blue Macaw and stroked the Top of her beautiful head ever so gently before he snuggled up to her, making Jasmine smile in her sleep as she subconsciously rubbed her head against Carlos' and seeing these two love birds from afar made Chloe smile and she then looked over her shoulder with a grim look as she heard someone coming and she of all birds knew who it was.

* * *

**Crexis-The-Storyteller: Thanks for that, dude. I am feeling a bit better about George, the dog, thanks. Also I went with the first suggestion as you can see. Thanks for your suggestions. Also what do you like about Savanna and please make it in full detail. Also, to answer your question from Rio Merry Xmas. Rapper and RICO are OC's who belong to their authors/owners. Sorry it took so long to answer that one.**

**Rapper-the-red-macaw: Thanks. I hope you are enjoying your summer holidays, if your having them yet, and I hope you like my other stories. I am even thinking of doing a new Rio story after this one. One about Rio in the medieval times and in my version. What do you think? **

**Ricardo the Black Hawk: Thanks for being so nice to me. I have a suggestion for that story your stuck on writers wise. Why don't the birds get separated by a storm or something and they have to find each other and go back to Rio but there are many obstacles and hurdles in the way and a new/or old foe returns. What do you think? **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you. I'm feeling a bit better about the dog problem and I hope you like my peiticular OC (sorry if I spelt that wrong) and if you do like her, please tell me what I can do to improve the characters please. Also, who IS your favourite character? Sorry for all the questions and requests.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks and I hope George rests in piece and I will try and update a longer chapter soon. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter guys and I have a random question for you all. What do you think of Sonic the hedgehog or Werehog? And I have to ask for more suggestions since I'm still pretty much stuck. **

**Please review and I hope my Characters past was alright. I couldn't make her a human turned bird could I? Despite the fact that it would be totally awesome and I have a funny yet smashing surprise for you all about Savannah's love life! **

**I hope you have a nice Summer Holiday! Thanks! **

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

"Oh, that poor girl! She must be cold and hungry!" Savannah exclaimed dramatically as she flew beside Nico, Pedro, Rapper, Rico, Arlene and the Flying Free riders. Bobby had came and told her of what had taken place and man, was Savannah worried!

She practically spoke about Jasmine non stop and what may have happened to her while she was out and alone with Carlos. Not that she thought it was a bad thing, mind you but she was just supremely worried about her little sister!

Bobby rolled his eyes sarcastically and told his sister "Savie, I doubt Jazz would be hungry right now and there's no need to be over-dramatic."

Savannah stopped flying and growled at her brother and asked him offensively "Oh yeah?! _I'm _the bird that's overly-dramatic!?" The big fluffy blue Macaw adsolent perched herself on a nearby branch as she glared at Bobby coldly.

Bobby also stopped flying and perched on a branch beside Savannah's and rudely pressed his beak against hers in an aggressive way "Oh?! How so!?"

Savannah growled and argued "Ya care 'bout no one but yourself and your dumb books! You lack the sympathy for others and keep all you're emotions inside! Yer just so...You're a smart aleck!"

Bobby recoiled for a moment before he froze with wide eyes. He never expected his older sister to say such a thing and then he returned to his original angry self and once again pressed his beak to hers "And _you're _a big fat dreamer! You always think that something's gonna happen when it ain't! You always believe in make believe and _you _lack the fact that you're living a fantasy!"

Savannah now backed away and tried to keep tears from falling and her heart broke. She looked into Bobby's eyes and noticed that he immediately regretted saying that but it was too late to take that back. She sniffled and flew off before Bobby could stop her and apologise and she yelled without looking back at him as she flew off as fast as her large wings could take her large body "I don't need you! I'll find Jasmine myself!"

Once she was gone, Nico flew beside a guilty Bobby and perched on the branch beside him and the small Canary told him "Dude. That was going a little too far!"

Bobby rubbed two tips of his wings over his temples in small circles and sighed sadly "I know, Uncle Nico. I messed up big." Nico gently placed a small wing on the blue Macaw's shoulder and told him wisely "Bobby'o. I know ya'll get nervous with girls and honestly, your father was the same way. But just because you're afraid doesn't mean that you can keep it inside of your forever." Nico then flew off to follow the others, leaving Bobby to absorb the words that were just said to him.

Bobby knew that Nico had a point and he let out a heavy sigh before he flew up lightning fast and called out Savannah's name, allowing it to echo throughout all of Rio but despite this, Savannah did not answer.

Bobby decided to make a bee line towards Savie's pool. When she was little, Savannah found this little pool that was her little secret. Basically, she kept a lot of secrets in her childhood and most of them were from her parents and himself. The only person she would tell secrets to was Jasmine. She was like her best friend.

It was then that Bobby realised that he was totally wrong to yell at Savannah and so he quickly and urgently flew to Savannah's pool. He found his big sister laying sadly beside her pool with tears occasionally dripping down into the water and making big ripples to disturb the calm clear waters.

Bobby looked up and saw that storm clouds were rolling in. There was going to be a storm soon and he knew it because the wind was blowing a very awkward direction! Without a moment to lose, Bobby swooped down in front of his depressed sister and Savannah greeted without even looking at him but with deep depression in her voice "...Hey, Bobby..."

Bobby froze for a moment. How did she know he was there? He shook his head when he forced himself to remember the task at wing. He was supposed to apologise to Savie.

"Savannah." Began Bobby as he gently rested a comforting wing upon her back "I'm sorry for all of the things I said. I'm just really sad that Jazz's gone." Bobby licked his beak as he had a dry beak and he forced his voice to work as it began to get croaky "Y'see, for years I have always been the bookworm of the jungle. The nerd. The geek-a-too." Bobby looked down and shuffled his talon nervously.

Bobby really tried to come up with a mushy, corny speech but he could come up with a thing but he decided to try and think of it as much as he could and gave a shaky sigh "Look. What I'm trying to say is that I never seen understood the meaning of true siblings since you girls have each other and all I have is dad which ain't the same but y'know. Anyways, when I remembered how close of a sister Jasmine was to you."

Bobby smiled a little as he caught Savannah's attention, making her peak over her wing, and he chuckled a little at a memory "When we were chicks I remember how you would always talk about girly stuff like boys and things and I always felt left out because of this. I guess I got a little jealous."

Savannah got up and encouraged with a cheeky smile, folding her wings smugly "Spit it out, Bird brains."

Bobby sighed in an exaggerated way and mumbled "Wow, you're hard to work with." This made Savannah giggle and Bobby continued with a brave smile on his beak "I'm Sorry when I said that you were living in yer mind. Truthfully, I think you'll get that Prince Charming of yours someday." Savannah hugged her baby brother and smiled "Thanks, baby brother. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

Bobby gently patted Savannah's back and smiled back "Hey. You were just trying to find you're best friend." Bobby and Savannah began flying upwards and back towards their mother and father's hollow and Savannah spoke "I just hope Jasmine is alright and not in any peril."

But as Savannah said that, she felt a strange feeling in her gut that told her that Jasmine was in dire peril but she didn't want to worry Bobby further as to start another argument. The two blue Macaw's just adored their sister and wished only the best for her, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was alright and yes, they are going to let their parents know but hopefully in the next chapter. What do you guys like about this story might I ask? Also, whose excited about Rio 2. I saw the new trailer involving Clara the Capaburra. I hope I spelled that right. **

**Anyways, I laughed a LOT throughout it. Thanks to Crexis the Storyteller for being so kind to me and I hope you all help me through this story because I am needing a bit of help with ideas right now. If that's alright with you. **

**Anyways, If you want to add any suggestions on Savannah's new boyfriend or such. Please be welcome to. I only have one idea but it would be fun to see how you guys re-act to guessing. **

**See you later. **

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Another Authors note

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather. Another Author's note**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I am just busy because I am going to 'Hyper Japan' tomorrow with my family. It's a comic con-like thing with all sorts of things from Japan like anime and sushi and stuff.

It sounds cool and I have been waiting for it for 6 weeks now, one of the times I was in hospital for a LONG time. Don't expect updates from me tomorrow since I will be going to London. But for what its worth, I will answer questions.

Sorry... :(.

Crexis-The-Storyteller: Thank you very much for being so nice to me, friend. You have been very supportive and kind people such as yourself and EVERYONE on this generous community are very hard to come by, if you get what I am saying with crime and all. I thank you for your helpful suggestions and since you help me, I shall come up with suggestions for you. :) What if Crexis the purple Macaw is also a prisoner in the Trickster's grasp? Also, what if he is actually a time travelling bird who prevents natural disasters before they happen and destroy all of Rio? Just suggesting. ;) what do you think? I also have a question. When you were saying that your OC's personality is the opisite of Savannah's did that imply that you wanted a romantic relationship or something? Sorry if its wrong! I'm just rather confused.

Ricardo-the-Black-Hawk: So you want me to reply on rio the darkness 4, huh? I have a few suggestions, actually. What if Rico was to meet another black hawk except female? Rico could have faked his death in the last one and when he meets her, it turns out that he somehow wound up in Australia (One of my favourite countries) and soon finds himself falling for her but tries not to give in because he worries he'll upset Christina's spirit? This is just a suggestion but you can use ANY of it and why doesn't Jessica and Yuri expect an egg in this? It would be nice to have a story packed with adventure, drama and mystery. Blu, Jewel and friends back in action! You can use my OC's if you wish but if you can add that my OC's belong to me that would be nice. Just so you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to and I ADORE your work so please don't feel like I forced this upon you, please. But to sum it all up, I am so excited about the new Rio darkness story! Please get it up soon!

Arlene-the-Scarlet-Macaw: Yes, I found that trailer very funny and I can't wait for more of Rio 2 like a sneak peak or something!

Rapper-the-red-macaw: It's alright, if everyone was the same the world would be boring so everyone has their opinions! ;D

Blu100-Jewel100: Sorry. I don't know how to send links...:'(

Assassin-s-Creed-Master: Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story once I get down to it.

Again, I'm TOTALLY sorry about not being able to update, guys. Please forgive me. If you have any more suggestions then feel free to review them to me. If you get bored of waiting then feel welcome to look at my other stories. If you like Sonic the hedgehog then you are more then honoured to look at my Sonic the hedgehog stories and if its alright can you please not swear on my stories? I know none of you do it but someone in one of my stories do and I LOTHE it. Thanks guys. I'll try and update a real chapter soon.

-Chloemcg.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather. **

* * *

Carlos felt himself be pushed into a different dark, gloomy room. He was just comforting Jasmine by saying that everything will be alright and they would get out in no time at all. He really wanted this himself, actually.

However, Trickster had heard this and without saying anything, he shoved him in this dark place alone. He was trying to be brave for Jasmine and he was going to do whatever it took to help her get out. Even if it cost him his life.

The half-bred Toucan looked around wearily as he felt his own heart pump inside his chest and he also felt his breathing become shallow as he saw nothing but different corners and walls and stuff, making it apparent that this was no more then a maze.

Carlos growled under his cold breath as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his girlfriend's face. He imagined her perched by his side with her beautiful frame reflecting off the sunlight which shone in the beautiful peach sky and with the most gorgeous smile on her beak. It made his heart soar and he forced open his eyes and boldly walked forwards.

The maze was made out of the most realistic thorn hedge and he could occasionally hear the echo of the Trickster's maniacal laughter and this thought made him angry beyond all reason as he watched the Trickster swoop down and land in front of him where a spotlight shone over him as he revealed his right side in a huff, his eyes shut.

The Trickster opened his violet irises and cackled wickedly as he used his talon to grab Carlos by the throat and he demanded "Where's the key?"

"Key?" Asked Carlos in confusion. He did not know what the crazy macaw was talking about and it hurt his ear holes as he spoke in this annoyingly low pitched voice. He strained to listen as Trickster told him "The key so I can find the treasure of Cleopatra! She had hidden it eons ago and my master devoted his life to it!"

"Aww, how cute. You're a pet!" Crooned Carlos in mock sweetness but only to be rewarded with the Trickster to lift him off the ground and threw him to the wall where he landed back first before plummeting to the ground and smacking to the lifeless, cold floor.

Carlos may have been weakened but he was going to fight some more if it were to keep the others safe. He weakly stood to his blue talons before he cringed from the bruising that was promising to mark him. He shook his head and a deep growl escaped his banana-like beak before he bravely charged towards the Trickster.

The Toco-Keel billed Toucan never wanted to let the Blue Macaw suffer like this and every time he saw her shed tears, it tore his heart and he felt himself be flung into a different direction and he hit the floor a second time before he felt the Trickster pin him down and when he was about to strike, he could have sworn he heard the yellow Macaw tell himself in a mutter that he shouldn't kill the chick he most needed.

Carlos was shocked when he felt the incredibly mean Macaw release him before the maniacal bird picked the toucan up by the tail feathers with one swift move before he flung him back into the cell where Jasmine and Chloe were awaiting.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos!" Exclaimed Jasmine as she quickly ran to her boyfriend and supported his head with her wing whilst she held him close to her chest while Chloe squawked in fury "This is just cruel, Trickster! You may be the pet of a treasure hunter but that doesn't give you the right to harm an innocent bird!"

The Trickster just let out a cruel chuckle before he began to fly away but before he did, he looked down at his prisoners and told them "In my domain, it does."

With that one word spoken, The demonic Trickster left his prisoners to think and when he was gone, Jasmine laid Carlos gently on the floor and hummed a little lullaby to help him sleep. She did not know what the evil bird had wanted him for but she knew that Carlos needed all the support he could get and she loved Carlos with all her heart.

Once the half bred Toucan was fast asleep, Jasmine turned her head towards Chloe with a grateful smile "Thanks for standing up for us, Chloe. You have no idea what this means to me."

Chloe just smiled softly at her new friends before she looked at the key around her neck "It was nothing. You are my new friends and I didn't want that meanie to harm you both."

The blonde feathered Macaw spoke with an honest, soft voice before she smiled back at the tired looking female blue Macaw and told her "Just rest a bit more because I have a feeling that the Trickster will do more to us in the morning."

Jasmine nodded before she settled down beside Carlos and nuzzled him a little and she closed her eyes before falling into a deep sleep, deeply hoping that Chloe was wrong and that the Trickster wasn't going to work them hard but how much likely was there of that happening?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took long. I was just a bit busy. Anyways I will now reply to your comments/Questions.**

**Crexis-The-Storyteller: Thanks for reviewing! The things you say to me are so kind and I just wish I can repay that kindness. I didn't know you liked Ty the Tasmainian tiger! I have a small delima to that game, actually. I have been trying EVERYTHING to get my hands on the third game and it was a fail each time. I know it's in Europe but its extremely hard to find and Im thinking on sending a letter to Krome studios to ask.**

** Anyways, I am well and Hyper Japan went very well, thanks for asking. I got 2 Pokemon plushes that I love. If you may, can you help with my Ty The Tasmainian Tiger fanfic? I am running out of ideas for that already but I need some inbetween parts to make it last longer. I have the ending sorted out but other then that, no clue. I also give you premission to use the JasmineXCarlos paring! I love it anyways and I wish you luck on your story.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: So sorry :(.**

**Assassin-s-Creed-Master: Thanks and I look forward to your Sonic fanfic! Rock on!**

**Ricardo-the-Black-Hawk: I am glad you liked my suggestions and that you have gotten the plot under control! I just know it will do well! Luck to you!**

**MCGamemaster90: Sorry to hear about your writers block and if you wish to hear any suggestions I will be willing to give them to you. **

**Rapper-the-red-macaw: Its fine. I totally understand. :) you can take as long as you need to review! :D. Thanks for the kindness by the way!**

**Arlene-the-Scarlet-Macaw: Oh dear. Good luck on the writers block and thanks for being patient. It means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, I'll soon be uploading a story of Nico and Pedro's origin of how they met. Will that be alright but I'll wait until this story's done, alright? The reason why Im doing it is because nobody looked to explore it (Nobody that I know of anyway) and I thought it would be nice. What do you think? **

**I also got a new 3DS and I love it! I don't use the 3d mode because I hear people have migraines. **

**Anyways, suggestions would be fine and are always welcome as long as there is ZERO swearing. **

**Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather. **

* * *

It was a calm and quiet in a shop which was filled to the brim with antiques. the sunlight peaked through the large window and shone upon an old camera and some of the polished hazel oak that marred the floor and walls. Suddenly, however, a swirly blue portal opened in a random place beside the door and a familiar yellow and blue feathered Macaw wearing a black cloak gracefully flew out of it before the portal had vanished.

The yellow bird with the odd turquoise feathers on his wings was the Trickster. Not so long after getting used to his surroundings, he had perched himself upon the crook of his master's walking stick as he quickly removed the cloak he usually wore before he bird reveal his face.

He looked sort of like Blu but instead of a thin frame, his chest was puffed out proudly and he had raidient dark blue irises that twinkled every so often in the sunlight. The Trickster also had a deformed right talon as one of his toes were gone, leaving only one toe in the middle and his heel behind.

The Trickster smirked mishcheviously as he heard the door knock loudly and he had his large wing spans out to the side as he was about to take off and within moments, that's what he did as he took off like the wind and cut through the air like a pair of razor sharp sizzors to the thinest of paper.

The Trickster then opened the door to let his owner inside and landed in his owners hand and closed his eyes as the man ran 2 fingers down his head.

Trickster's owner was a middle aged man who had dark chocolate hair and wore an Indiana kind of style of clothing and he wore kind of old boots. He had honey coloured skin that complemented the bird's yellow/blu feathers.

"Hello, Algeria." Greeted the man with the darkest of voices as he stroked the Trickster, originally known as Algeria. The Trickster gave a small squawk to greet his master as he shut his eyes and allowed his Master to pet him further. He quite liked being treated like this as it made him feel appreciated.

"Did you get the key, my friend?" Asked the man as he continued stroking him but the Trickster shook his head whilst giving the man a furious look and purred in rage. The man felt the anger coming from his bird and told him "Now, Algeria. I need you to get me that key or else my plans will be ruined."

The yellow and blue feathered Macaw nodded in understanding as an evil smirk marred his beak. He loved it when his master made him hunt for treasury and gems and he usually got some little creatures to help him with his task. This wasn't like Nigel and the marmosets, though. The creatures he needed were Armadillos. Ninja Armadillos.

The Trickster smirked eagerly as he took off out of the man's hand and landed upon a Map that sat on his desk that sat by the window and rolled it open so his master could peer in to examine the old piece of paper that had lots of strange scribbles on it and it lead to an old cave which was ticked. The Macaw knew just what he and his owner were searching for and have been looking for this artifact for years, sure they have found other bits and bobs in that time but this was the cheese to those crackers.

"Yes, yes. I know." Groaned the explorer as he limped towards the desk and took a seat in his old, dusty chair and he scanned the paper thoroughly and squinted his eyes to get a better look of it, his minty fresh breath catching in the yellow bird's nostrils and making him cringe at the smell.

"But I can't decipher this language! We need something to become a good translator at this but yet we do not have this artifact in our grasp." The man said in frustration as he reminded his pet of the current crisis but he was distracted once he heard some people laughing behind him and he began talking in Brazilian as he got up and marched over to them and to try and get them out of his shop.

Whilst he was distracted, The Trickster smiled down at the map and clutched it in his normal talon and took off out of the open door to see if his band of Armadillos could read this since this was most likely to be written in Arma-lese (The Language for Armadillos).

As the yellow and blue feathered Macaw flew, he had an idea that snapped into his evil mind as he thought about what he had done earlier to that brat, Carlos. He snickered as visions of him beating the beak off him entered his mind and he flew past some shops and people and flew off to find the nearest zoo. He just hoped that they would be able to tell him all he wanted to know.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter was short. I'm just trying to get this done and I am also trying to satisfy you guys. If you hadn't realised it by now then this is the life of the Trickster and you will see some mind games later. **

**Theres also something special about this twisted Macaw. Not just that he can wrap dimensions but he is also a relative to one of the main characters. Can you guess who it is? **

**Now, to the replys!**

**Assassin-s-Creed-Master: Thanks for liking my idea. I am very looking forwards to your Sonic story and for the time being you may look at mine if you want any inspiration. :)**

**Ricardo-the-Black-Hawk: Thanks. I hope you get that holiday you wanted. I think you are a MASTER at writing and I grovel at your feet! :D**

**Rapper-the-red-macaw: You will have to read and find out, I'm afraid. I'm glad you consider me a friend and I will keep updating and I hope this chapter has brought some interest to you. Thanks! **

**MCGamemaster90: I have read it and I loved it!**

**Arlene-the-Scarlet-Macaw: Yes, it does look like the Trickster is winning this fight! Lets hope he doesn't and there is something shocking about him but I won't tell you what it is yet, no matter how much I am trying not to tell you.**

**Rio-Judger: Thanks and I am glad you like this story, even though I must tell you that Gastroparisis and a Paralysed stomach are the same thing. Gastro means stomach and Parisis means Paralyse. You get it? Anyways, Thanks for reviewing this as I really appreciate it. :) and tell those people that I wish them well, please.**

**Crexis-The-Storyteller: Hi! I am looking forwards to your story and hope to see it soon. The problem is that I did get a third game from eBay but because I live in the UK, my console won't accept it. I tried everything from trying to get an American console (got a slim console instead which I love to pieces!) to searching from head to toe. My dad told me he saw a UK version and I saw a Gameboy version while searching and it said on the official Krome web that it was released in the UK. Also, I updated my Ty the tasmainian tiger story if you want to see it. I can't wait to add your OC but before I can I would need to know who he is in personality and stuff. ****I hope Im not annoying you. Anyways, please review soon! **

**Blu100-Jewel100: I know, poor Carlos. If it will make you happier then I will tell you that things will perk up a bit. **

**I hope to get some reviews on here and if you would like to then please feel free to look at more of my stories. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't mind. :) **

**See you! **

**-Chloemcg**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather. **

* * *

Savannah, Bobby, Nico, Pedro, Ivanna, Arlene, Manuel, Rico and Rapper were all soaring just above some trees. Yes, all of them were searching their tail feathers off for their missing compadres but that didn't mean that they couldn't have a little fun whilst doing it.

Savannah was doing a fancy spiral while flying up high into the air, impressing many birds that were conveniently nearby and Bobby couldn't help but arch an eye ridge in confusion as he flew right behind his show off sister. The skinny blue macaw rolled his eyes since he had expected this but he suddenly heard Savannah begin to sing a familiar song.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces,There's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places, Carry me away from here!"

Savannah sang with the most beautiful voice as she flapped her beautiful big wings quick and she did a twirling movement as she tucked her wings in whilst she stretched her legs and talons out, her right talon stretching downwards while her left talon was clutched into a fist-like motion as she barely fit through a hole at the bottom of a tree root near the ground, ignoring everything but the wind blowing behind her, giving her some agility.

"Travel light, let the sun eclipse you. 'Cause your flight is about to leave! And there's more to this brave adventure, Than you'd ever believe!" Savannah flew upwards in a graceful manner and she soared up and up into the bright blue skies until she was just above the clouds. She closed her eyes and stopped flapping in order to allow herself to fall.

"Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue! Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery, Cause after all those wings will take you up so high!"

The female blue macaw smirked playfully as she zoomed passed a dazed off Bobby who was really confused and concerned for his sister. What had caused her to sing aloud like this?! From the looks of things, she didn't care and Bobby watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw Rico nudge Rapper as he flew and Arlene admired this before she flew up to join the big fluffy adsolent blue Macaw in her free spirit flight.

"So bid the Rio jungle floor goodbye, As you race the wind and take to the sky! You take to the sky..." Arlene sang with Savannah as they soared through the bright blue skies, Arlene circling her adopted niece in awe as she watched the graceful blue Macaw fly with such brilliance.

"On the heels of war and wonder, There's a stormy world up here! You can't whisper above the thunder, But you can fly anywhere." Ivanna sang as she too joined in the flying joy moment. After all, a little freedom was what she needed for the moment. Ivanna, Arlene and Savannah all felt the wind blow in their feathered faces as they used their wingspans to keep them all in the air and this, of course, attracted attention from the boys.

"Purple burst of paper birds this picture paints a thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back!" Bobby sang as he looked around and scanned for any signs of Jasmine and/or Carlos and unlike his sister and friends, he wasn't playing around and being serious. He rolled his eyes a little at his older sister's immature behaviour.

"Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you." Rico sang with a smile while he eyed Rapper with his honey brown eyes in a content manner.

"Wide eyes will always brighten the blue.." Rapper chimed before he watched Nico and Pedro dance while flying and, without a second to waste, Ivanna swooped down beside Bobby and she sung with a fine voice that sounded like an angels choir to Bobby as he stared at her dreamily, for the first time not thinking about anything else but her. He always found Ivanna interesting since she was somehow part Chameleon and she still had the ability to blend in with any area's background. But now, she was too beautiful to miss an eye.

"Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery-" Bobby sang nervously with a smile on his beak as he looked down unsurely, not wanting to meet the green feathered Sparrow's gaze yet his heart thudded repeatedly within his skinny body. What was going on!?

"'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high." Ivanna sang simply as she winked at Bobby before Savannah swooped down next to Bobby and Ivanna along with Arlene whom both grinned at them. "So bid the Rio Jungle floor goodbye, As you race the wind and take to the sky!"

"Take to the sky..." Nico sang quieter as he decided to take the spotlight along with Pedro.

"There's a realm above the trees...Where the lost are finally found-" Pedro sang in a remarkably low pitch but he made the song sound a bit more awesome and then Nico twirled around on his back and did a backstroke despite flying in the air while adding "Touch your feathers to the breeze..."

"And leave the ground...!" Nico and Pedro sang a duet before everyone joined in the chorus while flying with smiles on each of their multicoloured beaks.

"Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, Wide eyes will always brighten the blue...Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery! 'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high!" Everyone sang so Manuel could finish the last bit as the half-bred Toucan flew upwards while twirling both swiftly and gracefully "So bid the Rio jungle floor goodbye, As you race the wind and take to the sky! You take to the sky...You take to the sky!"

Manuel finished before joining the others down below and Bobby asked randomly "So...Why did we sing?" Savannah replied in a chirpy voice "Because we needed a little pep up."

Ivanna giggled playfully, causing Bobby to blush a little. For some reason, every time Ivanna so much as laughed, Bobby would feel this feeling within his heart and it drove him crazy. Savannah noticed her younger brother's shyness and smirked as she knew that this meant something.

But, as Pedro was flying, he couldn't help but notice something and he flew back towards it and called out "Woah! rewind, y'all!"

With that, the group turned around to meet up with Pedro to see what he had found and they were each surprised to see a golden feather which had a cerulean blue tip and it was rather strange. Nobody knew what it was or who it belonged to but Ivanna broke the long, painful silence that broke over the team "What is it?"

Bobby used a wingtip to scratch his feathered head in wonder as he was highly confused, just like the others and said "It looks too much like the feather of a yellow and blue Macaw." Bobby looked at the others "They were supposed to have gone extinct years ago."

Suddenly, an all too familiar female voice spoke from behind "Thats because it's my brother's feather, Bobby."

Everyone looked to find that the source of the voice and found both Blu and Jewel flapping behind them and they both had sad, pained expressions marred on their beaks and worry were in their eyes. Jewel landed in front of her son and repeated "The bird who kidnapped Jasmine and Carlos is you're uncle."

Everyone just stared in both shock and horror of what they had just heard. What did Jewel mean that her _brother _captured Jasmine and Carlos!? Something told them that they will find out soon enough.

* * *

The Trickster had perched himself upon the fence of the Armadillo's of the nearest zoo where Crafter the southern ninja armadillo and his brothers were located. "So, Crafter. What do you make of this?"

The yellow/blue Macaw unfolded the piece of paper he had collected from his master's antique shop and held it within his talon so the Armadillo could look at it. Crafter scanned the old piece of paper carefully whilst he gnawed on a tooth pick and he rubbed his chin whilst doing it. The Armadillo may have seen many odd things but never like this.

"Well, ya mangled parrot. Ah'd say that if ya'll really wanna me and m'ah brothers ta read somethin' such as this then ya'll better go get somethin' ta pay us up with." Said Crafter with a smirk while he slitted his eyes deviously but the next thing that came was a shock to everyone!

Before Crafter could even do so as flinch, the Trickster grabbed the Armadillo by the neck in his talons, causing the other Armadillos to gasp in alarm with their ears straightening up in fear of their oldest brother.

Thank goodness it was closing time at the zoo since everyone would've flipped if they seen one of their main stars being choked to death. "You _will _tell me what this script says or else you will never take another breath!"

One of the Armadillos began to move towards the Trickster but the bird squawked menacingly towards him, threatening him to stay away and the young adult Armadillo reluctantly obeyed before he continued to watch along with his brother's.

Crafter coughed and hacked before he wheezed desperately "A-alright, son, alright! Ah'll tell y'all what it sayz!"

The Trickster gave a satisfied smile as he released the southern Armadillo's throat and watched as he coughed more and the 5 other Armadillo's gathered around their big brother to see if he was alright and hugged him tight before Crafter shakily moved towards the piece of paper and read it aloud "It sayz that; One with a valiant soul sh'all be the one that unlocks the key of a noh'ble heart."

The Trickster smirked in content before he rolled up the piece of paper before he ordered while turning and walking away to make his leave "Alright. Go and find this 'Valiant soul' and bring him or her to me."

"Wh-WHAT!?" Spluttered Crafter in horror with his thin jaw slack and his sharp teeth baring and his brothers all shared the same look "Y'all said that if Ah-"

The Trickster turned sharply and squawked menacingly, frightening Crafter and his brothers and making them all roll into shielded balls before a squeaked voice came from the leader "A-alright...We'll go right away..."

The Trickster then took flight and he was now satisfied that he had got an agreement with his clients before he closed his eyes and opened a portal before flying straight into the purple glowing vortex and as soon as he disappeared, it too vanished into the sunset.

* * *

**You never thought that all of this would happen did you?! The Trickster is Jewel's brother, Savannah tries to cheer everyone up, Bobby may have a crush on Ivanna and the Trickster forces innocent Armadillo's to do his bidding! **

**What a day! **

**Anyways, now to answer some questions and stuff.**

**Ricardo the black hawk: Thanks for letting me know on your updates! I can't wait for the rest of your story and it seems to be doing FANTASTIC! Also, you'll have to find out the Trickster's purpose which will hopefully be in the next chapter. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Nope. It's not my OC. Nice try, though! :)**

**Assassins Creed Master: Nope, he's not going to kill Carlos but there is something involving him though later on. I know, the tensioness climate is climbing! **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks, I do try and put in the mystery. What do you think of me putting Arlene in this and don't worry, she will be used in more action soon! ;) **

**Rapper the red Macaw: Thanks, dude! Your too kind. Also, the reason why I was apologising about your trip to the UK is because I am British. I can also understand since some people here aren't incredibly nice but most people I meet are the nicest people in the world to me. Anyways, back to the story. Have a nice day! ;D**

**Crexis the Storyteller: I am so going to add Crexis to this! Your welcome for the time travelling thing. Also, good luck at collage and is this what you meant by that screen change thing? I hope so! :) I will also try and make chapters longer if that's alright. I am also making a Sonic the hedgehog medieval fanfic since I am going quite medieval for some reason. It's one of my favourite eras. I will also try and rectify the Ty the Tasmainian tiger story mistake, sorry about that.**

**Authors note: Anyways, the song was: Take to the sky by Owl city and Purple and Blue Macaws aren't real birds...Or I don't think so anyways and if they do exist I am sure they are not extinct. If they are then I am coincidently and unintentionally clever.**

**I'll try and update soon, guys but if you want you can take a peek at my other stories while you await the next update. Please review and see you soon! **

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Jewel and the others all flew to a quiet, sacred place where butterflies roamed and the falls were amazingly quietly crashing down despite the furious looking waves that were hammering down behind the birds and they landed on a couple of damp stones that were a good distance away from the impossibly quiet waterfall.

Jewel turned on her talons to look at the others as she prepared to tell the story of her origin and her brother. It was a painful memory but she knew that she must tell or else Jasmine might never come home again and nor will Carlos.

The adult female blue macaw sighed and closed her eyes before she began, concentrating on that single memory that lingered within her mind "It happened a few years ago, when I was just a chick. After hunters killed our parents, my brother, Alegra, and I had stayed within hiding for a short time and whilst we hid deep inside our hallow, we kept each other company. We taught each other stuff that each of us didn't know yet." Jewel sighed once more and looked to her family but she kept her gaze distant.

"One bright morning, however, we awoke to the sound of the birds singing a colourful, amazing song that none of us could hope to contain ourselves and not dance to it. I cautiously peeked out from the hallow and saw everyone having fun and not so far from where we were, I saw 2 young chicks who were being thrown out from their nest and I noticed then that they were flying." Jewel now sounded bewildered at the memory as she smiled lightly and looked upwards into the skies bright blue skies.

The female blue macaw looked down again and sighed sadly "But then, Alegra reminded me of what had happened to mama and papa. I told him how I really wished to fly for the first time and Alegra let me go after 10 minutes of begging and I took to the skies, feeling the joy of freedom and I spent maybe 3 and a half hours flying and singing but then I returned to see my big brother being taken from the nest by..." Jewel trailed off and broke down into tears.

Bobby stepped forwards and tried to calm his mother down as he wrapped his long wings around her soothingly as he constantly shushed her and he saw his dad walk up from behind her and placed a wing upon Jewel's shoulder and asked her gently "Jewel, is this why you hated humans?"

Jewel nodded tearfully before she clung tightly to her mate and Bobby and Savannah could do nothing but stare at their mother and father in deep upset as their beaks were agape and their wings fell down to the ground in defeat.

Bobby sighed in depression and Ivanna went to comfort him but the depressing atmosphere was replaced with a shocking one when 2 familiar Macaws were shouting for Savannah from above in panic. The two macaws were Remona and Romando; parents of Grace, the young chick who Savannah rescued last Christmas.

"Savannah! Have ya seen Grace anywhere?!" Asked Romando urgently as he shouted down to the adsolent blue macaw as he kept himself up in the air but Remona was already unconscious and just laying on her stomach as she was hunched over whilst hanging on her mate's back like a saddle.

"Woah! What happened, Party bird!?" Pedro asked as he attempted to fly upwards but Romando landed first and he landed whilst panting like crazy. It was then that everyone had gotten better look at him. His feathers were ruffled, scratch marks were on his beak and his wing looked to have been broken in several places and his eyes looked droopy and tired but at least Remona wasn't as damaged. She had a few marks but that was it.

"We were...Attacked...Grace...Captured...Macaw..." Panted Romando before he fell forwards and passed out on the spot as all his breath was spilled in that one sentence and everyone gasped as their hearts dropped into their stomachs and all the colour had been drained from their faces and feathers. Savannah was the one most affected as she loved that little Macaw and if anyone was going to harm her then they were going down!

She glared coldly and composed herself before asking in anger, looking over her shoulder and peaking towards her mother sideways "What else do ya know, mom?"

Jewel was still trying to recover from the sudden shock and she spluttered out "Alegra became adopted but he never allowed me to break him out and he even begged me to stay with him but I denied. He hated me ever since!"

Blu held his mate firmly and he just realised that Savannah had just swiftly flew away with revenge in her usually kind heart. Blu looked sternly towards his son and friends and told them, fearing the worst for both his daughters "Go after her, guys and I'll take Jewel to go and fetch Linda and Tulio. Maybe that'll help!"

With a nod, Bobby announced "Let's fly!" With that, everyone took flight after the enraged Savannah and nobody knew what to expect from there. None of them knew what Savannah was going to do but it might be either incredibly foolish or very, very dangerous.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Club downtown, Rafael and Eva were searching for Carlos and Jasmine also but they thought that Carlos would've taken his date to the Samba club with Nico and Pedro but they couldn't find him or the others anywhere. It was quite aggravating.

"Where do you think Carlos is, mi Pudgy Papaya?" Asked Eva as she scanned the area in interest and Rafael responded, he too scanning the area from top to bottom "I don't know, mi juicy little mango." The two Toucan parents were concerned of the safety of all their children and yet, they felt very afraid for Carlos. He was the oldest and they treasured him just like they treasured all of their offspring.

Suddenly, many gasps of shock was heard as everyone that was currently present in the Samba club turned their heads to the entrance of the club where 5 rounded figures had entered and it was difficult to see what exactly they were since many other birds had kind of towered in front, blocking the view of whoever had entered.

A southern accent bellowed throughout the entire club "Y'all have somethin' we need!" the figure said and Rafael told his wife as he clutched her wings in his "Stay here, Eva. I need to find out what's happening." With that, Rafael silently crept forwards and dodged the view of many birds and soon battled his way to the front and soon saw a group of armadillos.

Rafael was confused. Who were these guys? He recognised them from somewhere but he had no idea where from. It then clicked inside his head who they were! These were the infamous Ninja Armadillos who are led by the great Crafter the bold. This was strange behaviour, tough. They normally did not steal unless it was gravely important so Rafael knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

Rafael was still confused but he did push his way against the remainder of the crowd and he demanded surprisingly angry for someone of his temperament "Oh yeah? What's that?!"

Crafter snarled angrily as he glared slits towards the Toco toucan and shoved his way past his brothers in order to shove his snout against his banana-like beak "A key, birdie. That's what!"

Rafael growled before folding his wings stubbornly and tapping his light blue talon against the dirt covered ground to make a beat "So what if we didn't have this key? What'll ya do then?"

Crafter snarled once more as he rolled into a ball and rolled himself forwards but before he could hit the intruding Toucan, someone stopped him and when he dared looked to see who had protected him, shook overridden his system as he eyes widened in horror, staying into the neon green eyes that belonged to the intimidating savior! It was a bird that had a purple-blue feathered body who wore a strange dark, rather singed cloak.

Crafter stopped and unrolled himself to get a good look at the bird to see if his eyes had mistaken him. Nope. He was really there! The Armadillo growled menacingly before looking towards his brothers and he nodded towards them and within moments, they circled the cloaked stranger and they did some Ninjuitsu moves and dove towards him but the figure was too quick and dodged all the targeted attacks.

Everyone in the Samba club watched in awe of this mysterious hero as he dodged the attacks that each of the armadillos tossed his way and Rafael was the most interested. Not just because this bird saved his life, though. There was another reason.

The cloaked bird taunted the shelled mammals "Is that all you can throw? C'mon!" It was easy to tell that this bird was in fact an adsolent and a brave, cocky one at that.

Soon it was just the stranger and Crafter left. Everyone was still watching in excitement and amazement as the figure constantly dodged the attacks that was tossed towards him and Crafter looked scared as he looked to his unconscious brothers but he stood his ground before he once again rolled into a ball before rolling towards the mysterious stranger at a rapid speed but, to his utter shock, the stranger managed to catch his ball form within his talons and he took to the skies before spinning swiftly and he tossed Crafter into a corner.

Rafael was intrigued. Obviously this character had been trained and trained in a not so good way if he would fight like this. The guy needed to lighten up big time and Rafael felt that he was the only one who could do this! But, some rummaging was heard from the corner where the character had just threw him and Crafter emerged from the rubbish and he rushed out whilst yelling to his brothers whom had by now come to "S-Scramble, Dillos!" With that, Crafter and his brothers had escaped.

The figure then rushed away, not wanting to attract attention to himself as he rushed away at an impossible speed and exited the area. Rafael wasted no time and followed him but he wondered, who was this mysterious figure who had rescued him? The two birds flew over the beautiful blue skies that mixed in wonderfully with the environment and the sound of the seas lapping filled Rafael's earholes just as the salty air filled his nostrils.

It did not take long but soon, Rafael had tracked the stranger down to a tree and perched himself on a branch that was opposite of the figure's and without even looking, the strange character spoke "You can come here, y'know."

Rafael was pretty surprised that he knew he was there but shown himself all the same and the Toco toucan asked, obviously not going to answer any other questions until this one was answered "Who are you?"

With one swift move, the character removed his burned hood and he shown to be a dark purple colour with 3 spikes of 'hair' on his forehead along with some scruffs on the back of his feathered neck. Much like Blu's. He also had midnight blue feathers in a few places such as his wings and 'hair'.

Rafael was shocked and taken aback as the character introduced himself with a never changing serious look "My name is Crexis. Crexis the Macaw."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with TWO major cliffhangers but I am just a bit tired this evening. Please forgive me but I will answer your questions just the same.**

**Ricardo the Black hawk: I hope you have a great holiday and I am glad you liked the plot twist! **

**Assassins Creed Master: Carlos isn't Trickster's nephew, he's just the son of oldest of Rafael and Eva's children who actually plays a huge part in the story, even if it may not seem like it at the moment. Sorry about that. **

**Rapper the red Macaw: I'm glad you liked it and I am also glad that everything's cool with you! :) **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Yep. Trickster is Jewel's brother. That is shocking isn't it? If you don't get much of his back story then I'll try and simplify it in a few chapters time. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Nope. Jewel isn't lying. **

**Crexis the storyteller: There we go! Congrats, Crexis is officially in this story! Also, don't give up on your story. It's not easy to write and you may need some practice if your uncomfortable. You Just write what their doing, feeling and finish the sentence, if you get what I mean that is. I think your Ice age story is grand and would like to see more of it! Also, the Sonic Medieval story I was referring to was actually 'King Arthur's curse' and I hope you enjoy it. I will also try and update Ty the tasmainian tiger next generation soon. I have edited the last chapter and hope it is better then it was. Please tell me how I did on this chapter as I would appreciate it and don't give up on yourself because I think you can do a LOAD of great things! ;) I wish you luck and hope I gave you some inspiration. Thanks! :)**

**Thats the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review! **

**-Chloemcg**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Back in the other dimension, Carlos had just awoke after the Trickster had wounded him and Jasmine was so happy that she had kissed him for what seemed like forever but was really 3 minutes. The half bred toucan recalled what had happened and wanted to try and get back at that sick, twisted Macaw! But...the good side of him wanted to reach out to the poor bird. Truthfully, he had said something mean to him and he wondered if this bird had a good side?

Jasmine was preening her male friend since he couldn't do it by himself anymore due to the injuries he had sustained to his wing. Carlos smiled sympathetically at Jasmine before telling her with a huge ounce of guilt residing within his voice "I'm sorry for making you do this, Jazz..."

"Don't be silly, Carlos. I would help you in anyway possible as long if its my best friend Im helping." Giggled Jasmine sweetly as she was trying to brighten the mood despite the sad atmosphere. She then turned her head to face Chloe whom was standing in a corner, looking pretty lonesome as she looked down at her talons.

The female blue macaw was concerned for her new friend. She was very quiet ever since the whole incident where the Trickster had taken Carlos before throwing him back in there. There was, however, a question buzzing in her intelligent head and it had been bothering her ever since she had arrived.

"Chloe? Why _does _the Trickster want you, anyway?" Asked Jasmine with a quizzical frown on her beak and she eased herself up before making her way towards the blonde macaw whom had remained silent.

Chloe sighed regrettably. She never wanted her new friends to shoulder her problems and whenever she even thought of it, her heart weighed heavily with grief. Even the memory of seeing the Trickster's face for the first time haunted her dreams for the last 15 years and this was each and every night.

When the blonde Macaw composed herself, she decided to fess up and tell the truth before she sighed and explained "Alright, fine. As I've told you, I was a pet for a British family in my chick hood and the Trickster stole me away and smuggled me to Rio de Janeiro." Chloe recalled the darkness of the cage she was pushed in and how frightened she was. Her little body was so cold from being confined to that gross cage "Apparantly, Trickster wanted me since my ancestors entrusted me with this special artifact. I don't know what it was exactly but I know it was important..."

Jasmine watched as the Blonde feathered Macaw smacked her forehead in the wall repeatedly and was forced to firmly pull her back to prevent her from injuring herself. Once Chloe gave up resisting she sighed once more and continued her story.

"So, I...I was given the key as a gift from my owners but the gift that I was intrusted with remains a mystery. The artifact is the main thing the crazy bird needs to finish his plans but there's somebody who stands in his way according to legend." Chloe smiled a little as she recalled the legend of what were to happen as she looked skywards at the cold, dark ceiling.

Jasmine was now intrigued as she tilted her head and gawked a bit "Legend?" She asked interested as she released Chloe and allowed the blonde Macaw to continue her story and tell her of this legend.

Chloe nodded in reply and smiled as she closed her eyes peacefully, filling her mind of the joyous legend that has been buzzing into her mind often in order to comfort her and wash away her doubts "The legend says that one group of noble character shall rise up and cleanse the darkness of the world."

"Hmm...That seems so predictable yet very mysterious. It has to be one of our friends or family or such. I can't think of any bird else." Pondered Carlos as he limped towards the two females, feeling the bruising to his left side as he stepped forwards.

The three were about to say more when a high pitched adorable voice squeaked "Hey, lemme go!"

Jasmine and Carlos both knew that voice all too well to ignore it and they both turned their heads to where the voice came from and saw the cloaked Trickster toss in a familiar looking Crimson Macaw and the 3 birds watched in horror as the chick was flung into the air but Carlos, despite being in pain, rushed forwards and caught young Grace in his wingspan, gently rocking her as he held her tightly and protectively. He glared at the Trickster as he held Savannah's chick friend close to him in a protective hug and as the door slammed, Grace wailed "What's going on?"

"Shhh...Don't cry, Grace..." Carlos soothed as he tried his best to be strong since now everyone was going to break down if he didn't be strong. He nodded his head towards the two frightened yet shocked female Macaw's, signalling them to come over and everyone in the cell huddled close together and kept each other warm, especially their latest arrival.

They were all going to have to be strong if they had a little kid to look after and if they didn't, all hope would be lost.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is short but I had a huge day yesterday and I feel so tired and not very well but I don't want to let you guys down. I'm going to have an early night tonight and hopefully I'll be better. **

**I am sorry but I won't answer questions this time because of how tired I am but I have spent all day in bed and I'll try and be a bit more awake and make the next chapter longer. **

**Grace is joining the prison gang and please review kindly. Thanks, guys.**

**-Chloemcg**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Carlos was just giving little Grace a tight hug as he was trying to calm her down in an attempt to see if she could tell them what was going on. "C'mon, Grace. Everything'll be okay." He said with a concerned frown on his banana-beak. Truthfully, Carlos never felt this amount of guilt before. This has happened just after he had told the bird of his dreams the truth of his long-time crush on her and then this just had to happen!

The half-bred toucan sighed as he eyed Jasmine and Chloe carefully as he recalled that dream he had of that wedding scenario. Boy, it was going to put him off the idea of mating for a few months at least. He just didn't want to hurt Jasmine!

"Here, lemme try." Jasmine offered gently as she placed a wing tip on Carlos' shoulder and Carlos obliged and passed the little year and a half old crimson macaw chick before she hummed a small lullaby that sounded as smooth as melted butter and the way it wobbled when she held her vocals for a moment made the melody even more beautiful. Carlos swayed his head slowly in time with the song and when Jasmine stopped singing, she looked down at her older sister's chick friend who glanced back up at her with a huge smile on her rather large beak. It was adorable!

"How did you get here, young one?" Asked Chloe as she stepped forwards curiously.

Grace sighed. She hated that those memories of an hour ago were still fresh within her small mind and she wanted nothing more then to be free and fly back to her parents. She nodded, though, and decided to share what she had experienced.

"That nasty blue and yellow macaw attacked my momma and daddy and he then targeted me." Grace explained before she cleared her throat and clarified "It was just like any other morning in Rio and I was waiting for Miss Savannah to come and play with me." She said before her sweet, high pitched tone turned into a grim one "But I heard lots and lots of squawks and the leaves were even moving quite a bit as I tried to focus on what was going on and out came that hooded hooligan! My parents came and tried to protect me but they were easily over powered!"

Jasmine could feel the little chick shiver in fear within her embrace and the 3 other birds just looked down at the adorable little chick with not only showing fear on their faces but also they shown genuine horror. Why would the Trickster take a chick who hasn't done ANYTHING? She was innocent!

With some difficulty, Grace continued her tale "I was taken from the nest and despite some of the birds who tried to rescue me, the big meanie still fought them and won! After an hour of traveling, the dumb macaw flew into this strange building and into a strange swirly thingy before I ended up here."

"A strange building, you say?" Chloe asked as she tilted her head to the side "Do you remember what this building was or what it was called?"

Grace shook her head with a sorry frown and she replied "The bird who carried me was flying too fast."

Carlos rubbed the little chick's head with a positive smile and told her with a wink "Hey, don't worry. Maybe you're memory will come back."

"...You think?" Asked the small Crimson Macaw chick as she smiled hopefully up at the toucan and Carlos took a few limps back before he spread his wings a little to do a cheerful pose "I know it!"

Jasmine giggled as she gazed lovingly at her injured boyfriend despite the serious circumstances, Carlos is still determined to light the mood! He either hit his head when he was thrown into the wall or he was just great with chicks.

"So...What now?" Asked Chloe after a few awkward moments of silence. Everyone just lowered their heads as they were now bored. Suddenly thinking of something, Chloe moved towards a small cherry that sat upon her trey and picked it up in her talon before walking back to Jasmine and Grace and Chloe gave a bit of her cherry to Grace as she told the little chick "Eat up. You'll need all your strength if we're going to survive this."

Jasmine looked confused and so did Carlos and Grace as they pondered on their blonde feathered macaw's statement. What was she talking about? The three birds looked to the blonde macaw before Carlos asked for the others "What do you mean?"

Chloe looked at her friends grimly before telling them "You'll find out shortly." With that, she walked off to leave the three birds to chew on that single word and rest. Carlos sighed before he laid down on his stomach and decided to get some rest himself and he was shortly joined by Grace and Jasmine. They had no idea what the time was but they knew that it would forever be dark within this realm.

* * *

**Hi, guys. I'll once again answer some questions and stuff! **

**Crexis the story teller: Preening means that a bird is cleaning itself. You know when a bird turns its head and pecks at its feathers? That's preening. Anyways, thanks my friend. Sorry it took long to update. I had one of my terrible stomach aches for a few days and I had some powerful medication to try and fix it and I couldn't think straight. I'm much better now, though. In my Ty the tasmainian tiger story, I think it might surprise you what happens next. The quest will begin and in that and that's a promise! Yes Crexis does help in the legend! :D also, my character Chloe's a little bit mad since she's been locked up for so long. Don't be surprised if you see more of that. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Lets hope so!**

**Rapper the red Macaw: Thanks! I'm better now at least. **

** MCGamemaster90: Thanks, dude! I think your stories are good! Better then mine! **

**Ricardo the black hawk: Oh, your too kind. I wish you luck on Rio the darkness: Love and light! I don't know why but you know that image in the end of the DS Game version if Spyro: Dawn of the dragon? When Cynder tells Spyro that she loves him and they get curled up in an epic way? I don't know why but when I think of that, I think that's what should happen. Or something like that at least. And yes, Grace is a cutie isn't she? **

** Assassin's creed master: Yep, everyone who read my Christmas special all remembers Grace. She's now a major character! :D**

**Alright, this is random, I have a poll for an idea which has been buzzing in my head ever since my family and I went to Hyper Japan. What if there was a comic con-gathering thingy for people on Fanfiction? I mean, think about it. You can meet your fav fanfic author, actually chat with friends you have made face to face and maybe even advertise your stories! :) While I was at Hyper Japan I asked if there was actually one and my dad looked it up but found zero results.**

**What if it could become a reality? and I have a question: How do you feel about this idea? **

** I apoligise that I have been not very updatey lately and hope you can forgive me. Also, there has been a rumour that some dumb group of people named S.O.A.P or something like that are trying to make Fanfic AND Youtube illegal and it worries me a bit since I don't want to be arrested! Nobody does really but you know...Anyways, try and support the stop S.O.A.P thing on Facebook. But I honestly think that if they do win we have nothing to fear because if they won, I think their victory would be short lived since: people will lose their jobs, many people would be very upset (especially the people who add disclaimers to their stories anyway), and their would most likely be a massive riot. But if they are not stopped then it would be the end of basically the Internet as we know it! **

**...Thats what I fear anyway. **

**Please review and spread the word of S.O.P.A! Thanks, guys! I'll tell you this small spoiler, though: as in every adventure film there WILL be a crazy old hermit, or bird in this case.**

**-Chloemcg**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rio belong to the rights of Bluesky and Fox studios while the OC's belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Birds of a feather.**

* * *

Fury blazed in Savannah's teal eyes as she narrowed them viciously with one single goal chewing up her mind: Rescue Grace and Jasmine. She was dimly aware of her brother and the others flying closely on her tail feathers as they were on hot pursuit but she could not bring herself to care. Her little chick friend was in danger and so was her sister and that was all there was to it.

Gracefully flapping her long spread wings to cut through the air, she had managed to seemingly allude Bobby and the others and a sympathetic grin made it to her beak. She usually was a loner when it came to serious things such as this. But she felt herself bump into something thin and when she opened her teal eyes to look at what it was she bumped into, she saw her little brother looking at her with a scowl.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Demanded Bobby crossly with a growl. Savannah growled back. There was zero chance of her explaining her actions to a bird who faints and throws up at the sight of every other girl. She huffed and tried to fly around him but Bobby blocked her every move expertly.

The male blue macaw adsolent grinned. There was nowhere Savannah could fly now. Savvy was incredibly stubborn but he had his father's clever brains and Bobby told his enraged older sister gently "Savvy. I know you're mad but we need to think before we act."

Savannah scoffed whilst she continued to fly around her persistent brother but she suddenly felt two pairs of talons grab each of her wings in order to restrain her and she looked up in surprise to see that it was both Rico and Arlene restraining her so she couldn't move. Both birds had stern frowns as they glared down at the adsolent, chubby blue macaw.

It was then that Savannah exhaled heavily in order to calm herself. She also closed her eyes and tried hard to soothe herself and pull herself together. Bobby also began to ease in his rage as he stared at his sister. All was silent for awhile but then Rico asked, looking around for any signs of his friends "Hey. Where's Nico and Pedro?"

Rapper, who flew beside the black hawk, could only shrug his shoulders as he flew in the air.

Meanwhile with Nico and Pedro, the two had somehow become separated from the others. Nico asked as he looked to Pedro "Hey, Ped. You know where the others are, bud?"

Pedro shook his head regrettably "No. Sorry, dude." The red crested Sulpur continued to scan his surroundings with a frown on his rather long beak but his crest feathers flickered whenever some sound of rustling coming from nearby. Nico saw Pedro's sudden grim look and asked in a rather frightened little voice "What is it?" Pedro flew to Nico and slapped a small wing to his friend's beak.

Pedro defied gravity as he held on to the yellow Canary but once the sound reoccured, the duo's curiosity got the better of them both as they slowly hovered towards the noise as they tried to be as sneaky as possible.

Fright gripped to their stomachs as they were practically inches away from the bush the sound was coming from and suddenly, their worlds was engulfed in black and a ear piercing screech sounded too. Neither of them knew was was happening but what they did know was that trouble was following from their neuro therapy.

Back with the others, they had flown back into the lush heights of the jungles to search for Nico and Pedro. They yelled out in unison "Nico! Pedro!" Repeatedly as they searched the area in their rushed flight. As Bobby swooped down to scan the area, a familiar voice called out "Guys, come here!"

Bobby rushed to Ivanna's whereabouts and saw the green Sparrow/Chameleon cross on the ground as she held a familiar yellow feather in her talon-like chameleon feet. Bobby and the others gasped in horror. It was clear to them that they were all being hunted.

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best and hope its not too short. This was all I could think of. I know this isn't my best chapter and I think I am kind of proud to how far this has gone. Now I'll answer questions and reviews. **

**Ricardo the black hawk: Grace is a cutie isn't she? Glad you liked my newer story! What did you think of that little twist in the end? **

**MCGamemaster90: Oh...My apologies. Don't worry, maybe luck will turn for our trapped heroes. **

**Rapper the red Macaw: Thanks. I think your story is great too! Yes you so can use my own OC. You were so kind to let me borrow yours so I couldn't not return the favour. And I am confident I can get to 100 reviews. :D**

**Assassins Creed master: Yes, I forgive you. Also...Thats a good question. I'll just go with the flow, I guess. ;) **

** Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: I forgive your language just as long as you don't use it outright in reviews so its covered. I still haven't forgotten that promise I made that Arlene will battle in this and we'll see it happen. Yes, maybe Jasmine would make a good substitute mother for Grace until she reunites with her parents. I hope a world war 3 won't start (Totally joking, BTW) and I have faith you'll keep your freedom even though I'm from the UK! Luck from me! **

**Crexis the Storyteller: Thanks for settling my mind on that matter! :) Thanks. Grace is as cute as a kitten, isn't she? We'll probably see more of her in my new chapter. To answer your question from my Christmas special, I was wanting my Halloween special to be a surprise but you figured it out. Yes, I'm making a Halloween special but I'm a bit backed up at the moment. I do and try make the Rio characters true to the film yet the ones that aren't in the film different. **

**I make the children of Blu and Jewel and Rafael and Eva in my own image to make them as unique as possible. It's the same with my OC's. I hope you enjoyed my new story of Savannah. I might even make one of my own version of how Jasmine learned how to fly.**

**Spyrofan34: Its alright. Yeah, I'm fearing for the Amur leopard but I'm afraid that theres nothing I can do to help but if it'll make you feel better, I can let people know to watch out for the innocent animals. Love to the creatures! **

**Anyways, guys. Again I hope this chapter wasn't too short but I'll try and make the other chapters longer. I'll TRY and update later. Also, hope you like my new profile pic.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
